Splashfire
DescriptionEdit AppearanceE Splashstar is a brown tabby she-cat with water blue eyes. PersonalityEdit She is confident, because she thinks she has got the whole leadership/deputyship thing down, but she really doesn't. She actually makes some very bad choices for her Clan. She is manipulative, as she tries to get her Clan to do whatever she wants. When they saw it is wrong, she backs up her statement saying 'the leader's word is the warrior code'. She is caring, when you get on her good side, she will care for you as if you were her kit. She would give you the position of deputy/head warrior if you asked. She would make you leader of all the patrols you go on. She is arrogant, she thinks very highly of herself. She will make all her cats rush into battle if she gets angry enough. Whenever a cat thinks something bad about her, she can't handle it very well. She thinks that you should give her a compliment everytime you see her. She is bold, because she will run into battle without hesitation. She will even try to take a down a bigger and stronger cat than her, thought she does not win all the time. She is rebellious, if her Clanmates do something she does not like, she will rebel. She will rebel against anything if she is not a part of it. : SkillsEdit :Splashstar has exceptional hearing, mostly because when she was a kit the others would tease her. She developed very good hearing skills so she could hear when they whispered about her. :She also has a skill at roasting cats if she has to. This was also learned when she was a kit so she could roast them when they teased her. '' LifeEdit Kithood & AdolescenceEdit :When Splashstar was a kit, as mentioned above, the others teased her. She developed a skill of hearing and roasting. :She loved to go on adventures, and went out when the queens were asleep. She never went far, though. The only thing she was afraid of on those adventures was getting lost. She also tried to hide it, but she deeply feared losing members of her family. :When she (finally) became an apprentice, she was apprenticed to a wise cat named Amberfire. She was still rambunctious, and would often try to get out of doing her apprentice duties. :Her apprenticeship was held back for a moon because she 'needed to learn to be calmer'. Finally, when the leader saw she would never learn, she became a warrior, Splashfire. : AdulthoodEdit Splashfire was very ambitious. This was when she developed her final personality. She got an apprentice of her own, Rosepaw, very early. When she died of greencough, Splashfire was devestated. She thought she had not been a good enough mentor. Her self-esteem quickly boosted back up when Rosepaw visited her in dreams. She had another apprentice, Duskpaw, who lived to become Duskpool. She quickly became deputy after that. Splashfire was overjoyed. When the leader died, Splashstar eagerly set out to get her nine lives. She lead FrostClan slightly badly, but she always worries she's not a good Clan leader. This leads us to today. : PedigreeEdit RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit :''Mother: :Ripplewater - Pale gray she-cat, dead :Father: :Myrtleclaw - Brown tabby tom, dead :Sister: :Streamflow - Dark gray she-cat, living in another Clan :Brother: :Mudstream - Brown tabby tom, dead Love InterestsEdit None FriendsEdit :To be determined '' EnemiesEdit '''To be added' NotableEdit : Quotes ''"In life, you've gotta take risks. That's the way it works." ''- Splashfire to Rosepaw ''"The stars resemble your dead preccador, Rosepaw. Always honor her." ''- Splashfire to Duskpaw ''"Duskpool! You've got your warrior name! And great StarClan, is it beautiful!" ''- Splashfire when Duskpaw became a warrior ''"Thank you for giving me this privelage. I'll be the best I can be." ''- Splashstar when she gets her nine lives ImagesEdit Life Edit Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather